Elsword: Artificial Romance
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: After a trip to Altera on the cargo airship, Elsword slowly falls for Eve, but Eve neglects the fact that she's in love, will the love between them stay artificial or become something real. Elsword x Eve / Rena x Raven / Aisha x Chung
1. Slow Feeling

**Saki- Hey everyone this is the first chapter of my fanfiction**

**Eve- Can we start?**

**Rena- Don't rush her eve…**

**Raven- Saki is slow enough anyways**

**Saki- I-I'm not slow!**

**Chung- Saki, did you finish your weekend homework?**

**Aisha- You won't go to highschool if you don't do homework**

**Elsword- She's right Saki**

**Saki- Eve, can you slap them for me with and exception of Rena**

**Eve- Request Accepted, Targets: Raven, Aisha, Chung, Elsword**

**Everyone except Eve and Rena- Crap**

_This is a Elsword x Eve Fanfiction but may include other couplings, mostly Els x Eve though, thanks you for reading~!_

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

**Aisha – Dimension Witch**

**Rena – Grand Archer**

**Raven – Veteran Commander**

**Eve – Battle Seraph**

**Chung – Deadly Chaser**

_It was him, he woke me up, he accepted me, he made discover….emotions, that person, his name was…_

(Eve's PoV)

"Yo! Hurry and get up Eve!" a voice yelled right into my ear

Irritated a bit by being yelled at, I followed my instinct and slapped the red headed boy straight in the face. I instantly sat up, "Is that how you respect a queen?" with a bit of a noble tone coming from my voice.

"Yeah, whatever Eve, everyone's getting ready to head to Altera and you're the one we're waiting for," Elsword said with a ignorant voice as he walked out of my room.

I instantly got up and started getting ready for a journey to Altera. I went into the closet to get dressed, and woke up Moby and Remy, started packing some supplies we might need like potions and food. After a bit of breakfast we left the Bethma Inn and started heading towards the Cargo Airship, we knew it was the only way to make it there. We snuck on quietly and noticed we weren't alone. There were nasods walking around.

"We need to keep out these nasods' way or we'll die." Raven said cautiously trying not to be heard. Raven was a tall black haired nasod hybrid. His lover was nothing else besides the green haired elf Rena, who strongly resembled his fiancée Seris.

"These nasods, I did not make them, were they made by someone else?" I said with a bit of worry. I had a slight frightened look in my eyes, no one noticed besides Elsword. I picked up a stone that was probably dragged in when we snuck in and threw it in the center of group of artificial nasods. They were all distracted by the stone and motioned Aisha to teleport over them and use Guillotine Press. She did as I said and took out the group of nasods. We made our way through each nasod leading to the top of the airship, the culprit who made the artificial nasods, Wally.

"Armageddon Blade!"

"Magical Makeup!"

"Gungnir!"

"Giga Prominence!"

"Thousand Star!"

"Sharpshooter Syndrome!"

We attacked one by one creating deadly attack combos each skill we use. Wally was soon defeated and I took him by the neck and said with a venomous tone "You created nasods without my consent, you've corrupted my race!" without hesitation, I threw him off the cargo airship. Everyone looked at me shockingly, somewhat scared but they knew me, I cared about my race, to rebuild it, but I couldn't let their opinions stop me. We went back into the airship and took a bit of a rest. I sat next to Elsword and fell asleep suddenly from exhaustion.

(Elsword's PoV)

_I saw it earlier, the fear in her eyes, the worried emotion, is she developing emotions?_

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and took long enough to notice Eve has fallen asleep next to me. _She's pretty cute when she's asleep, almost innocent._ I slapped myself in the face and woke up Eve a bit.

"Don't move…" She said tiredly and fell back asleep.

Eve, a nasod with no emotion, who lost her race due to a war, who wants to revive her race, she's somewhat interesting, something you won't see everyday, what's the word….oh yeah, unique.

Everyone was woken up by a sudden jerk and noticed we landed. Everyone ran out once they opened the doors and looked for the closest inn. Altera Inn we checked into 3 rooms, instead of 6 due to ED saving. Obviously Rena and Raven shared one but we had to debate either who would share one room between Aisha, Eve, Chung, and I.

"I would hate to share a room with Elsword, and Eve sorta um, talks too much in her sleep about the nasod race so I'll share one with Chung~!" Aisha said smiling.

"So that means Elsword will share a room with Eve~!" Rena said happily.

Obviously either Chung or I had no saying in this. We all soon headed up to our rooms to get some rest for tomorrow. Eve, every time I thought of that time in the airship, I just get flustered and blush. Where is Eve anyways? I look around the room to find her gone, but right before I panic, I see a white figure outside the inn. I hurriedly run down the stairs to the door leading outside.

"What are you doing out here? It's already late, go back inside," she said with a slight worried tone in her voice. Her golden eyes shined in the moonlight, it was beautiful, it sorta made me fall for her a bit more.

"I was wondering why you were outside instead of the room?" I asked nervously having a feeling she might slap me.

"Just needed air…" she said quietly sitting down on the grass as I sat with her.

She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep slowly. _Eve _I thought _she's something very unique even if people see her as something bad, she's definitely different than that…_

I laid down with her close to me and let the calmness of the night drift me to sleep.

**Saki- Yay! First Chapter Finished! But It's pretty short though…**

**Elsword- I seem like a huge softy here!**

**Eve- I find it cute…**

**Raven- My face hurts, thanks a lot Saki**

**Saki- Eve will you please?**

**Eve- Request Accepted –starts chasing Raven-**

**Rena- Get 'em Eve!**

**Aisha- Run Raven run!**

**Chung- Good luck Raven!**

**Elsword- Fight on Raven!**

**Everyone but Raven- -laughing-**

**Girls and Saki- Don't forget to review~!**


	2. Emotions?

**Saki- I'm back :D sorry it took long!**

**Raven- About time Saki! We need to get this chapter going!**

**Saki- You sure about that Raven?**

**Raven- What? –looks down- WTF! Why am I in GA clothes?!**

**Saki- Cause, Rena and I got a dare from Elsword to put you in that outfit.**

**Raven- Where are my VC clothes?**

**Rena- -comes in- I'm wearing them and they surprisingly don't fit.**

**Eve- Cause you have big assets.**

**Raven and Rena- *blush***

**Aisha- Hey Saki can we start?**

**Elsword- Yeah I'm getting impatient.**

**Chung- Saki did you finish your homew- never mind.**

**Eve's PoV**

I woke up slowly, long enough to notice I was in his arms.

I blushed a bit and felt heat rise to my head. He brought me closer to him as the heat rose more and more closer I got. I felt a beating in my chest, what was it? He woke up to the beating in my chest, since we were so close.

"Good morning," he said with one eye open, "was sleeping in my arms warm enough for you?"

I blushed a lot at what he said and buried my face in his chest. This feeling in me was killing me.

"Yo lovebirds!"

Elsword and I sat up quickly at that remark and blushed massively. We saw the whole gang together smirking and giggling. Embarrassed, I stood up quickly from Elsword's arms and motioned for Remy and Moby to come. They suddenly stiffened. I summoned little needles with my mana and yelled, "Energy Needles!" I pointed my finger at the stiffened group and launched many needles at them. BOOM, was all you could hear.

I looked down at them with a bit of blush on my face and growled a bit. I had a murderous aura surrounding me and a bit of a venomous tone when I said, "Do you intend to speak anymore about this moment?!" They shook their heads nervously and kept quiet. I left with the little bit of pride I had left and went into my room to pack up some quest clippings from the quest board. I was ready to head out but stopped when something gripped my wrist. It was Elsword.

"Leaving so soon," he said with a somewhat lustful tone that really got me flustered, "aren't ya Eve?" I tried to release my wrist from his grip and miserably failed. He pulled me a lot closer to him and hugged me. "Wait for me Eve?" he asked in such a tone that made me even more flustered. "F-f-fine, if that's what you wish…" I gave up so easily, my weakness was…him. _I really am falling for him…._

_What taking that idiot so long?! _I thought angrily until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Elsw-!" I immediately stopped. It was Chung. Chung looked at me with a confused with expression. I instantly became flustered and embarrassed.

"Where is Elsword?!" I said with a dark aura surrounding me.

"In his room," he said cautiously, "are you looking for him?" I nodded my head and quickly pushed Chung out of my way before I started to sped up. I slammed open our door to see Elsword in a towel. I blushed so much my face matched the color of his spiky hair. _He's bare, I get to see him completely bare, he looks s- No Eve! What are you thinking?!_

"I didn't think you'd want to see me in this way Eve," he said smirking. I was suddenly pinned down to the bed. "Would you like me to pleasure you," he said, still smirking with his ruby eyes. I turned my head away from him only having him to tilt my head back with his hand. The heat rose to my head again, the redness returned to my cheeks. He lowered his body close to mine, not exactly on, but very close to it. He lowered his head to my ear and blew in it. "Just kidding~" I instantly pushed him off, flustered, embarrassed and completely red. I looked at him with daggers.

"ELSWORD," I snarled, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

BOOOOOOM!

The gang poked their heads in our room to see our room to see all the commotion. They looked shocked and saw a burnt crisp Elsword in a towel, curled up to the wall. Rena and Chung helped him up immediately and put a robe on him. Elsword suddenly regained consciousness and yelled, "Geez! It was a joke Eve!" The gang looked at us with confused looks. I read their faces like an open book. I explained everything by detail as I began to blush, enough to the point where I matched Elsword's hair again. Rena and Aisha giggled and patted my back. All the pride I built up flushed out of my system. I suddenly perked up with the microscopic piece of dignity still in me and said "Elsword, if you're planning to come with me, stop this stupidity and get ready, you have 5 minutes, I'm ready to leave with or without you." I rushed out of the room. I knew how long it took Elsword to do his hair, I sighed at the thought and sat down. About 5 minutes later, precisely, I was ready to head out of the door, until I heard something crash down the stairs. Elsword rushed so much, he fell down the stairs. That idiot…

**Elsword's PoV**

My body hurt so much. Eve, that girl really meant her words. Right when I was ready to go downstairs, I saw her leaving. _Man, why am I in a rush to be with Eve?_ I got up quickly enough to bump into her and drag her down with me. I felt something press against my lips. I opened my eyes to see an ivory skinned face and pure golden eyes. My face turned started to blend in with my hair as did hers. She got up quickly and stood on her feet, flustered and red she said, "Come on, let's go." I got up quickly hoping no one saw that event and walked out of the inn with her. We stopped by the quest board for anymore quest clippings in the same area we were headed to. There were a lot quests for this place called the Altera Core. I saw something in Eve's eyes, it wasn't anger, not sadness, not fear, it was, disgrace. I pulled her by the waist and comforted her. She stuffed her little ivory face into my chest. I heard her silent weeps; I knew she wasn't happy about this. All the clippings were about rouge nasods, which would attack anything in its way. This wasn't what she hoped for, what she didn't want anything to result in. I motioned to her we should get going, and if anything happened I would be there to comfort her. She wiped her small tears away as we headed to the core. We entered though an elevator that went down. We were amazed at the sighting, lasers, nasod guards, and power extractors.

We made our way through the hordes of nasods, barely surviving the cutting lasers, and trying to deprogram the extractors, but we made it, to the ultimate core of what's running the corruption of nasods, and scaring all the Pongs.

"King Nasod, how dare you?!" Eve yelled angrily at the enormous nasod behind us.

"My queen, how, how can you team with these, h-humans?! You betrayed us, and we are no longer under your command."

"That is because you changed the programming, how can you without my consent?!"

"Moby, Remy return to me now!" the giant nasod said as the two little companions returned refused. "Moby, Remy! Why do you refuse?!"

"We serve Queen Eve and her only! She is our master, not you!"

"Fine if all of you cannot see the horror of these results, then you shall be exterminated!" A horde of guards came out of nowhere and stood in battle ready positions. I readied my sword as Eve stood firm and noble ready to fight. Remy and Moby also readied in their positions ready to fight. They charged at us and we fought 'till our death. I noticed something, a bunch of extractors and motioned Eve to go destroy them. She fired energy needles as she glided toward the extractors. Each nasod that went against her fell onto the floor with a hole in the middle. I was really, impressed. She destroyed each extractor without difficulty. A huge power train rose between me and the nasod hordes. Eve came by my side and we attacked. It took a while to destroy the power train, but we made it. King Nasod powered down as the core started to fall apart. We made our way out gasping for air. We looked at each other for a moment then started laughing. She was smiling, laughing, she felt the emotion, happiness.

"Eve, you're smiling." She stopped laughing, and smiled, the most beautiful smile in the world, belonged to the person who didn't smile at all.

"Is this happiness?" she asked. I nodded and suddenly felt something cling to my body. Eve had hugged me. She looked up at me with her big golden eyes and asked, "Elsword, I think I l-," she was interrupted by ponggos who cheerfully said, "Thank you pong~! You saved us pong~!"

We smiled and headed to the inn holding hands, shoulder to shoulder, our fingers, intertwined. She didn't have to finish that line before she was interrupted. I'm happy she feels the same way back. I stopped her, pulled her waist close to me and leaned in to kiss her. Our lips touched, it felt like heaven. That moment when I get to date the most beautiful girl in the world, with a beautiful smile, only comes once in a lifetime.

"I love you Eve."

"I love you Elsword."

**Raven- We weren't in this at all!**

**Saki- Yes you were.**

**Raven- Yeah, in small parts and referred to as the "gang"!**

**Saki- Well too bad.**

**Chung- At least I had a somewhat part into this.**

**Aisha- Why aren't we in this at all?**

**Saki- Cause this is Elsword x Eve. I'm going to make a Raven x Eve story. Then A Elsword x Eve x Raven x Chung love rivalry, but you two will end up with the two that failed to get to Eve's heart.**

**Aisha- Why so many Eve stories?**

**Saki- Cause, there isn't a lot of Eve stories, and I'm gonna make a Ara x Elsword fanfic story too~!**

**Rena- Why no Rena x Raven or Aisha x Elsword or Eve x Chung?**

**Saki- Cause I'm stumped when it comes to those shippings.**

**Eve & Elsword- Reviews and Rates forever loved and appreciated~!**

**Saki- See you next time in chapter 3!**


	3. Lovely Christmas

**Saki- I back mofo!**

**Eve- Let's get started!**

**Saki- Someone is excited~! Maybe to finally kiss Elsword again~!**

**Eve- I'm going to kill you Saki...**

**Saki- *uses Elsword as a meat shield* Hah! Or so you think!**

**Elsword- Saki let go of me**

**Saki- Tell your girlfriend to leave me alone**

**Eve- Saki I'm gonna kill you!**

**Elsword- *kisses Eve on cheek* Happy now let me go**

**Saki- *runs away* Suckers!**

**Raven- *gets ran over***

**Saki- Tally Ho!**

* * *

**Elsword's PoV**

I walked all the way back to the inn with her. My girl, her silver long hair, her ivory skin, golden eyes, cute blue markings, man I love her. We walked in to see the gang staring at us very, awkwardly. They smirked and giggled. I'm going to kill them. Rena walked up to us and patted Eve on the back and Raven did the same with me, in the background was some grape child and a child that looked like a Pokemon giggling and snickering. They stopped at something that landed right in front of their feet. A little crisp dark spot on the wooden floor, probably Eve saw them and shot a needle at them. They suddenly froze for a moment knowing to be cautious, especially around Eve, she's cute, but piss her off, she'll kill you. Eve looked into my eyes, as if, she was trying to tell me something without speaking. I understood it, I pulled her along with me as we both went upstairs into our room.

"GAH! I SWEAR!" Eve had yelled as I was taking off my clothes, "I'm going to murder them if they continue to joke about this any longer!"

She opened the closet and took out one of my large white shirts. She took off the El armor that attached to her waist and put it in the closet as long as her thigh long boots and arm sleeves. She was only in her corset once she had finished and asked me if I wanted to put my armor away. I nodded and she kindly put them in the closet. I took some sweats from the drawer and put them on over my boxers. Eve put the big shirt over her corset so she could take it off without her showing her body to me. I understood perfectly, she's a nasod queen, she has to have pride somewhat right? The little photon tiara suddenly disappeared from the top of her head. My sword was on a table beside the bed, and Remy and Moby were on there too, getting ready to sleep I guess. I hopped onto the bed while Eve calmly just got in.

"You're no fun Eve~" I faked whimpered just to tease her.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Jump onto the bed!"

"Fine, for you okay?"

"Okay~!"

She stood up by the wall and jumped onto the bed. She landed face to face with me, I saw the little faint blush on her face. I thought it was pretty cute to see her that way. She smiled a bit and then stuffed her face into the mattress, hiding her little blush, trying to keep that sense of pride and dignity. I laughed a bit and tilted her face upwards to face me.

"Wasn't that fun Eve?"

"I guess..." She continued to blush, even harder though.

I kissed her nose and held her close to me as we drifted away to sleep. She held me back. I felt we were being watched, most likely by the gang. I didn't want to let this moment be destroyed, so I let it be. I pulled her closer to me, she breathed heavily on my chest, and her scent went through my nose. I suddenly noticed something, she was already asleep. I sighed and kisses the top of her head and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up I felt something on my hand. Its felt like, a, squishy lemon. I opened one eye to see my hand on Eve's...chest?! I took my hand off before she woke up and hid my face in my pillow. I can't believe I woke up like that. If she finds out, my face is going to be throbbing red. I felt a little shift beside me, only to see Eve turning around. It's good she didn't wake up when it happened. I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I looked at my face and saw a red slap mark. I probably got slapped in my sleep, good thing I was unconscious. I stripped down and went into the shower. I thought about what had happened yesterday.

_Click Click_

There came Eve, only in her undergarments, I blushed, especially since she came in when I was in the shower. I kept quiet. She took a brush and started to brush her long, silver hair.

"Morning Elsword..." She had saw me, and she didn't ignore the fact I was in the shower.

"Morning E-Eve."

"Continue your shower, don't mind me okay, but don't look out of that shower until I leave either," she said blushing. I think she was dressing up in the restroom. She continued to brush her hair, while I shampooed mine. About 5 minutes later I ruffling of cloth. I guess she was stripping down then dressing in a new pair of clothes. I didn't hesitate, but my instincts opened the shower curtain a bit and there I saw it, Eve's bare back. She didn't notice me but I blushed massively at the sight. I closed the curtains again until I heard Eve saying something. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel and put it around my waist. Once I got out, I saw Eve, in a christmas outfit.

"It's for the Christmas party, what do you think?"

"Beautiful~"

"The Ponggos delivered you one too."

She showed me the outfit, it was okay, but I knew Eve would like it if I wore it so I did. Today was Christmas Eve. The first time Eve has ever celebrated this. I wonder what she got everyone, but I'm scared to think about it right now, it might probably some nasod arm or something. I quickly dressed into the christmas outfit and headed out. Once we got downstairs, the whole place was decorated. It was pretty nice, a big pine tree, wreaths, and everyone in COBO inspired christmas outfits.

"Hey Eldork!" The little purple idiot yelled at me across the room. "You gotta kiss Eve now!" We blushed at that sentence. I looked up and saw it, a damned mistletoe. Everyone in the "party setup" looked at us wide eyed, smiling and snickering. I took Eve's face and kissed it then pulled back. She was red, and I had a bit of faint blush on my cheeks. I picked up a ornament and threw it at Aisha.

"Happy now Lady Grape?"

Aisha looked at me with anger, Rena held her back. Man that chick got on my nerve. Eve giggled at my remark and everyone looked at her shockingly. I bet everyone was wondering, "OMG! Eve just showed emotions!"

"Eve! You,you h-have...EMOTIONS!" Rena continued to panic and Raven tried calming her down. Eve walked up to her and patted her head. Aisha looked at Eve shockingly but that face suddenly was pushed away by a big smile. Aisha had glomped Eve and they stayed in that position laughing and smiling. They looked like frigging adorable cats. Well Eve did at least, Aisha looked like some purple little blob. I took Eve out of Aisha's grasp and stuck my tongue out, she read my face pretty fast, she knew it said, "Sorry, but she's mine sucker!"

* * *

**11:59 PM**

**Eve's** **PoV**

"One more minute 'till Christmas!" Rena and Aisha squealed of excitement. Everyone looked at the clock, determined the time would change. Everyone, looked, stupid.

"This is the longest minute EVER," Elsword whined, then the clock finally turned 12. Everyone chanted together, yelling "Merry Christmas!" I smiled a bit and the ponggo children went up to me holding a something in their hand. I was curious, I called Elsword over and asked him what it was.

"It's a Christmas present, for you~"

"And you too Mr. Elsword!" The kids handed Elsword the present and ran off to their parents. We opened it together to see it was a El gem shaped into a heart. I was so touched by this present, tears of joy fell out of my eyes.

Once the party was over about 2 am, the whole gang sat by the tree. I dug out every present I hid from everyone. Rena got the new, super agile bow she wanted. Raven got a sword I made with nasod power that can help function along with his arm. I got Chung a modified pair of his silver shooters, ability to shoot even more bullets, and a lot more power, for Aisha, I modified her staff to look more cuter with her outfit and she absolutely loved it. I whispered into Elsword's ear, "You'll get your present when we go upstairs into the room." He blushed massively and looked completely flustered.

"Oh Eve, I wish we got you something~"

"No, it's fine, I had a pleasure finding these things for you, it's late, let's all get some rest now~"

We all headed upstairs to rest and I ran into the bathroom in our room. Elsword knocked on the door. He's impatient but I love him that way. I can out in a santa outfit that showed some skin. I hung something over his head. It was a mistletoe. I kissed him deeply and pulled back.

"Merry Christmas Elsword~"

"Merry Christmas..."

We fell asleep together, enjoying each others warmth on this, cold December night.

* * *

**Raven- Where's Saki?**

**Rena- Why?**

**Elsword- Is Raven being a pedo bear now?**

**Raven- *uppercuts Elsword out a window***

**Eve- E-Elsword?!**

**Raven- Sorry 'bout that Eve bu-**

**Eve- *slaps Raven out of window* Any comments Rena?**

**Rena- N-no m'am...**

**Aisha- Eldork...**

**Chung- Merry early christmas everyone~!**

**Saki- *in pikachu hoodie* Merry X-Mas~!**

**Eve&Rena- Reviews loved and appreciated~!**


End file.
